


It's Safe to Say, They'll Try to Take From Me

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Apples and Ambrosia [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Alec Lightwood, This fic stop started like four times since finding out the show was cancelled..., there is yet again discussion of sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Alec proves to be an alright student, the Clave makes a misstep, and Alec becomes intimately familiar with hellfire.





	It's Safe to Say, They'll Try to Take From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Own Little World by Celldweller.
> 
> Honestly, my entire motivation to write kind of ran away when I heard that Shadowhunters has been cancelled, so I've been spending my time rewatching Shadowhunters on Netflix, and tweeting about it since. BUT I did manage to find the motivation again. :D

_Steeped in denial, the daily grind._  
 _Dream of a world for me and my kind._  
 _It's safe in the alternate reality,_  
 _So stick your standards where the sun doesn't shine._  
  
_They're for themselves, it doesn't matter what they say._  
 _Promise the world then take it from you anyway._  
 _They'll break you down, making your vision fade away,_  
 _It's time to go, get outta my space._  
~Own Little World, Celldweller

* * *

 

Over the five days since his attack, Floki’s been dropping by at random times to steal Alec away before Magnus can notice him missing, Alec always calls to let Magnus know where he is, of course. But he doesn’t tell Magnus what he’s doing, not for lack of trying, he just doesn’t _understand_ what exactly it is that Floki is trying to teach him, but he tries. And he must be somewhat successful at it since Floki’s all smiles as he drops Alec back at the loft at midday on the fifth day.

“Well done, you’ll know what to do when the time comes. Good luck.” Floki tells him, stepping through a portal. Alec wants to ask him what the hell he’s talking about, but he’s still learning how to make portals with Clary’s rune and his Patrons’ magic, so he can’t go chasing the Old Warlock back to Norway, so he just huffs and sits himself down on the couch to play with the magic that ripples under his skin, forming an electric ball in his palm as he gives it all his focus.

He’s not a Warlock, they’ve already confirmed that, and he’s not a Shadowhunter, but he’s close. He’s what a Shadowhunter would be if they could use magic, he thinks, if they could use Raziel’s magic for more than just the runes. Not that he has very much control over it, not that he ever will, still, he’s learning.

* * *

He wakes on the sixth day to his phone vibrating like mad on the bedside table, he glares at it, before reaching out to check it. At the sight of three missed calls, and ten text messages, he’s sitting up quickly, Magnus moans beside him and rolls away, still lost in sleep.

_Alec, are you and Magnus home?_

_Alec?_

_Alec, reply to me!_

_The Clave has issued an order for Magnus’ arrest, they think he attacked some Shadowhunters?_

_Alec, dammit, respond._

_We’re leaving now._

_What are you doing?_

_Alec._

_We’re almost there._

_Wake up!!_

Alec feels a cold panic in his chest, he throws the phone down on the bed beside him and turns to Magnus, reaching out to shake the Warlock’s shoulder.

“Magnus, Magnus, wake up. You need to put your wards up. Magnus, you need to put your wards up, _now_!” Alec commands, desperate and panicked, Magnus responds immediately, throwing his wards up even as he’s still half asleep.

“Alec?” he whispers, rubbing at his eyes as he sits up. “What’s wrong?”

“I think my Patrons were offended.” Alec tells him, feeling oddly pleased, but also burning with anger. “The Clave has put out an order for your arrest, on the grounds of attacking Shadowhunters.”

“What?” Magnus asks, with a wave of magic, he’s suddenly fully awake. “Are they mad?”

“ _They’re_ the _Clave_ , of _course_ they’re mad.” Alec tells him, before he glances down at his hands, focuses on the magic burning deep beneath his skin and it crackles on his fingers, the moment it does, he presses his hand flat against the wall, and feels Magnus’ wards begin to absorb the magic.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asks, reaching out to grab Alec’s hand, but Alec waves him away with his free hand.

“Floki taught me how to use the gods’ magic for protection.” Alec says, smiling as golden light shines from his free hand, the Voyance rune branding itself into the back of his hand and glowing golden, Alec looks at the wall and watches closely as the magic inside him weaves itself through Magnus’ wards, shoring them up, creating new layers of protection. “I didn’t realize what he was trying to teach me until now.”

“Then how?” Magnus asks, watching Alec with a fascination.

“Floki said I’d know what to do when the time came.” Alec explains, before pulling his hand back with a yelp, cradling it to his chest when the wards spark. “What was that?” he asks, watching as _something_ ripples through the wards.

“Someone’s knocking on the wards.” Magnus replies, reaching out to carefully take Alec’s hand into his own to inspect it. “No damage, just a shock.”

“I need to go talk to them.”

“Alec, I can sort this out with them, I-“

“Do you remember what happened the last time you were in Clave custody?” Alec asks, swallowing thickly when Magnus flinches and pulls away, letting go of Alec’s hand. “Do you remember what happened when Raphael was in Clave custody? When Meliorn was in Clave custody? When Clary was in Clave custody? I’m not going to surrender you to that. I’m not going to stand by and let them just take you away over something we both know you didn’t even do. If they want to know what happened to their Shadowhunters, they can do the research themselves.”

“Alexander-“

“I told you I’d burn the Clave to the ground if they touched you. I wasn’t just saying that, Magnus. If they touch you, if they hurt you, I will dedicate the rest of my immortal life to _ending_ them.” Alec says, reaching forward to cup Magnus' face in his hands. “I never understood the Downworld hatred of the Clave before but, I get it now. I understand.”

“Do you?” Magnus asks, covering Alec’s hands with his own.

“Yes. Floki shared memories with me. Of before the Clave, and after. The Shadow World was smaller then, but happier, you policed yourselves, fought back against the demons when it was necessary, the Clave just… it ruined _everything_. The demons were pushed back, but then the Clave turned its attention to the Downworld, and the Downworld suffered. Is _still_ suffering. I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself, Alec.” Magnus argues, Alec smiles.

“I know. But just let me do this.”

“Fine.” Magnus replies, sighing heavily. “Fine, fine, go put the fear of the God Spawn in them.” Magnus says, waving Alec away. Alec grins, gives him a quick kiss and runs out the room.

* * *

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Alec asks as he opens the door, comes face to face with Jace and a squad of Shadowhunters that he doesn’t know.

“We are here for Magnus, by order of the Clave, he’s under arrest.” Jace tells him, Alec stares at his _parabatai_ for a long moment, then lets his eyes roam over the other Shadowhunters.

“Well, you’re just going to have to settle for House Arrest, because I’m not letting you in. You want to know what happened to your Shadowhunters, you should go ask the Silent Brothers about God Spawn, and what happens when they’re crossed.” Alec tells them, grinning when the unknown Shadowhunters look like they’re gearing up for a fight.

“Alec-“

“Last time Magnus was in Clave custody, he was tortured, so, he goes with you over my dead body, and then you’ll be the Shadowhunters in the infirmary. Sorry, but fool me once and all that…” Alec says, shrugging his shoulders. “See, I have very vivid memories of almost leading the Seelie Meliorn to his death on Clave orders, just to make a point, and I’m not going to let that happen with Magnus. So, go read up, be thankful that your Shadowhunters are still alive, from the sounds of things, and don’t piss me off.” Alec growls, stepping back and slamming the door with the little grasp of magic he has control over.

“That is hot.” He hears a voice purr in his ear, and he grins, relaxing into the arms that snake around his waist. “Honestly, never imagined I’d see you doing magic, and now, twice in one day. That is so hot. Clearly, I have pleased the gods to be given you.”

“You’ve seen me do magic before, we did sex magic _just_ the other day.” Alec replies, amused, turning in Magnus’ arms, to press a kiss to his lover’s lips.

“Yeah, but you weren’t consciously controlling that. Honestly, Alexander, we made love in a bed of _hellfire!_ You think that stuff happens consciously?” Magnus asks, a devilish grin on his face.

“That was hellfire?” Alec squeaks, wide eyed. “I thought hellfire would be… you know… _hellish_? Burning? Pain? The Screams of the damned?” Magnus shrugs, but there’s amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Sex magic manifests differently for everyone, darling, I explained all this. _I_ get _harmless_ hellfire, and _you,_ apparently, get Midas’ touch and the sound of waves crashing on the shore, very _calming_.” Magnus tells him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Wait, the gold was me?” Alec asks, a slow smirk forming on his face. “Honestly, I thought that was _you_? You _love_ all the elegant things?”

“Considering everything _but_ me turned gold at your very touch? Yeah, that was _you_. Thank the gods it wasn’t actual solid gold, way to spoil the mood.” Magnus says, making a face, Alec let’s out a giggle and hides his face in Magnus’ neck.

“That would be a nightmare.”

“Tell me about it… you want to go experience hellfire again?” Magnus asks, pressing his fingers over Alec’s Stamina and Flexibility runes, Alec hisses when he feels both runes activate.

“Twice in one week? Magnus, we’re not trying to _spoil_ my Patrons, here.” He chides, even as he presses kisses along Magnus’ neck. “Also, _that_ will never stop being hot.”

“But apparently not hot enough.” Magnus pouts, Alec laughs, before sighing in defeat.

“Alright, you got me. Take me away and have your sinful way with me.”

“It would be my _pleasure_.” Magnus purrs, a grin lighting up his face. “You think your Patrons will give me a gift for all this?” he asks, dragging Alec back to their bedroom.

“As long as they keep their hands to themselves, I don’t care. But I think they’ve already given you _me._ ”

“Hmm, good point.”

* * *

 

 _Welcome to a world where the air I breathe is mine._  
 _Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind._  
 _Be anyone, do anything I'd ever want to try._  
 _Time doesn't exist here._  
  
_Slip into a world where the air I breathe is mine._  
 _Nothing to overwhelm me and nothing to cloud my mind._  
 _Come with me into it and you know what you will find,_  
 _Time doesn't exist here, we will never die._  
~Own Little World, Celldweller


End file.
